


潮生两岸

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Gangbang, Guro, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 你将再起，直到悬崖之顶潮生两岸，群星泣下血泪，伟大的失败将与胜利一同到来。





	潮生两岸

**Author's Note:**

> *r18g  
> *虚构魔界地理学 

【DMC/DV】潮生两岸

 

你被猫舔过手心吗？不是毛茸茸软乎乎的小猫，那种大猫，美洲虎、雪豹。它们的舌头有倒刺，可以用来剔掉骨头上残余的肉。在恶魔手里大猫小猫都一个样。恶魔比起人更像野兽，就像古代神多数是动物神。兽类不遵从任何禁忌，所以比人更具神性。

或许那些猫因本能的恫吓会在你面前咬着自己的尾巴，把耳朵贴到脑后去。但没有哪只猫会给你做这个。它不是普通的猫。你再爱它，把最好的木天蓼放到它鼻尖去引诱，整个人扑进猫薄荷碎里打上几百个滚，它也不会向你回头。

你会吗，维吉尔？

红色恶魔尖锐的指爪摁紧兄长的眼睑，灼烫的指甲危险地滑过眼球表面。

你要把它打服，让它每根骨头都断过，砸断它密集排列的尖牙，掰开它的嘴角，让它下巴脱臼，熔岩般的手指一直捅到它的嗓子眼，勾住它的气管，让它呛血，呕吐，把它整副肺腑从喉咙里拖出来，让它看看他内里是何面貌，有怎样蒸腾的热度，他才会明白什么是征服与被征服的神话，带刺的舌头才会乖乖卷起你的性器，舌尖的小刺浅浅钻进马眼，把他的口腔整个敞开给你，把你的魔力吸收进他的魔力轨迹，允许你把他凿开、钉死、砸实，把你整个纳进他自我的逻辑里。

浮士德说人如果同意做交换，便可以获得一切。现在的浮士德契约是这样的：用全部的生命换取真理和统治权，然后你才能死得其所。

他们用了几十年去理清是不是该皈依的末日最后一刻也会皈依，该离去的乐园降临前一秒都要一去不回，但只用一滴血滚落到地上的时间就能滚作一团。

你为什么不变成真魔人的样子？

你是否见过冶铁车间，风箱呼歇呼歇，庞大的机械吊臂在燃烧正旺的炉膛中烧红？没人敢去摸摸它有怎样的温度，动起来能否把血管网都烤出焦糊味。

维吉尔要把这样的东西纳入体内。

他没有回答，魔力安稳地收敛在体内，张开的嘴巴没有发出任何声音，真正在说话的是他被手指捅开的身体，他的血液哧啦哧啦就像水冒着烟扑上火场的钢板，皮肤滋滋作响就像被发红的火钳烙下疤痕，红色的恶魔摁着维吉尔的腿弯，把兄长的大腿直摁到紧贴前胸，真魔人全身都是武器，他的手腕腿膝他头上的尖角他的翅膀他朝周围溅射的魔力，而最可怖的对维吉尔专用的那柄凶器已经抵上了维吉尔的大腿。

维吉尔这样会爽吗？被这吊塔一样的东西尖端捅进湿软的小口，横向生长的硬刺一点一点凿开最深处痉挛的肉壁，捅进结肠，艰难得每次都像新刃淬火，让半魔的肉体为这根阴茎再造，维吉尔这样竟然都能爽吗？

我喜欢叫它做爱。红色的恶魔不太高兴，这更像焊接。变成魔人吧，维吉尔，我不怕痛的。

你闭嘴！坚持不愿意变为真魔人姿态的斯巴达长子额头满是冷汗，这种不上不下的时候只要他想，世界就是围着他转，没有什么不可能，他的意愿就是一切，哪怕粉身碎骨也要完成，成熟的苹果要自动掉进他手心里，不然他就把苹果树给整个掀翻头朝下倒扣进坑里。

 

这世上有不可能的事吗？

年幼的双子曾这么问父亲。

是有的，你不能到世界的尽头。父亲说，因为它根本没有尽头。

 

我们一起去看魔界的尽头吧！

一起？不，我们比一比，看谁先到那里。

行。你可不能趁我一扭头干脆切开空间作弊！

我不止会切开空间，还会把你扔在这儿再也不管。但丁，害怕输就不要比。

 

早已算不得年轻的兄弟还是会被这短短的一句话鼓动，魔界没有人，他们也没多少廉耻，擦干净血和从大腿淌下来的精液，他们用剑鞘倒下的首位朝向定好方向——三，二，一！

这像不像小时候盖着同一床被子，一个人从床尾摸向床头，另一人从床头爬到床尾？那时他们的花园里满是星星的碎片，美梦的召唤下秒针滴答滴答，额头撞额头，两双使劲睁开的眼睛在漆黑的夜里遇见它的命运，命运却用他们大笑的次数计算着时间。

一个世界有多宽广？一个人要想献出爱到底还要付出多少才够？还有多远才是极限？人类的身体快要到达临界点，浮士德里人们恋爱，特里斯坦里人们做爱[1]，现在他们是在怎样？梦在梦里坍缩，空气的尖啸里两个恶魔脚掌蹬地扇动肉翼，以出发的地方为原点犁出两道直线，撞碎山峰，截断血瀑，魔力的音爆呈扇形一页页翻开红海。

 

维吉尔，斯巴达之子，突然有声音耳边嗡鸣，大雾随之升起：这是特殊的日子，是瓦尔普吉斯的夜，每十年五月的第一个前夜，各色恶魔从四面八方赶赴哈尔茨山的布罗肯峰[2]，命运将为你降下祝福。

祝福？维吉尔冷笑，那是诅咒。

 

很久以前斯巴达双子曾经用魔人姿态做过一次。虽然当时他们还没能真魔人化，但那次合奸痛得让两人都抱在一起打颤。

魔人的生殖腔有刺。

那是野蛮又淫秽的准入规则，只有强者有权进入的地方有理由为子嗣拣选，但丁同样带刺的阴茎被切开，他感觉自己是被放进切片机的水果，维吉尔的生殖腔口发狠地吮他，要他进来，要给他看恶魔的性器官他哥哥的性器官到底是怎么回事儿，谁知道叩开绵软的入口里面触感竟如旋转层叠的刀片。

他痛得眼前发黑，栽倒在哥哥腿间，再生的阴茎把红海拨开，就着血把那个能让维吉尔听话的地方捅软插实，维吉尔根本控制不了它，几下蚌肉般颤抖的开合里，十几年来第一次就着精液快射出脑髓。

那夜斯巴达的长子坠入父辈的土地，曾在麦克白眼前现身的三女巫向他出示命运的纺线：

维吉尔，第一道声音衰老苍凉：终将回归的斯巴达之子，胜负未定时，你与孪生的兄弟曾如两个筋疲力尽的泳者缠在一起[3]。

维吉尔，第二道声音声震雷霆：陨落的魔界新王，无人能破坏你的纯洁将你饮尽。

维吉尔，第三道声音最后宣告：你将再起，直到悬崖之顶潮生两岸，群星泣下血泪，伟大的失败将与胜利一同到来。

命运，预言，似是而非的话，这简直让年轻人着了迷，他的父亲是否收到过这种命运的赠礼？是不是这世上确有一道轨迹，有一条伟大的前路只有你一个人能走上去？

 

你在人间长大，斯巴达的孩子。那你是否知道刮宫手术？怀了贱种就要扩开你的生殖腔口，把刮匙探进去清理干净，如果它太大了，就要把它切碎，然后一条一条手臂、一根一根腿夹出来。

那时他刚生下了孩子，略微下坠的生殖腔张着小口，曾经柔软地形成一层胚胎保护壳的尖刺再次坚硬起来，被恶魔扳着大腿，展示浅白色的处女膜，恶魔从环形薄膜的隙缝探进细长的触肢，爬过层叠的肠肉，扯开生殖腔口，探进魔力的刺激里局部魔人化后丛生硬刺的生殖腔。

你这里现在可不太干净。那些软黏的触肢一根根绕过硬刺，像细长的小蛇盘爬到硬刺底部，填平每一寸腔体。只在最使劲的撞击里才能触碰到的最隐秘的地方被这样零距离地摩擦，生殖腔痉挛着蠕动，又痒又爽，维吉尔根本不用咬紧牙关，他被刺激得根本说不出话，眼泪和口水一起往下淌。

他被恶魔托着臀部举起，就像机床工举起一块尚未被钳头夹紧的原始铁料。机床的运作有赖于旋转材料，带着手套的手攥稳静止的车刀，任它怎么颤抖、逃离，都要一动不动，直到将它削成某种形状。维吉尔不擅长做手工，他在改造这行当上不是一块好材料，但他是一把很好的刀，刀身颀长，碎而不折。

有东西在他体内。有恶魔柔软的触肢变硬、拉长，成为弧形的刃面。

兹啦兹啦——电流声还是血肉摩擦？没有型号大小之分，也没有调节速率的按钮，刀刃一瞬间没入材料里，就像操纵机械臂去摘一朵花，你碰不到它，但它的颤抖、它的摇动能通过精确又冷硬的东西传到手上。是血，血从扁圆的断口涌出，在刀刃下生长出来。

剧痛中维吉尔开始晕眩，那些预言，那些命运在他耳边尖叫：无人能将你饮尽！这永恒的处子生殖腔里的肉刺已经全被切掉，那些尖利的肉块被触肢向下推动，从内部钻出腔口，这早已不新的酒在某个早上终于再次开瓶，内容物冒着热气混着血水掉在地上。

 

幢幢幻影里，那么多的形象形成又消散，维吉尔撞进大雾，继续向前。

魔界实在太大了，它根本不是个球面，它是弧形，头与尾相接，衔尾蛇般环绕着人界。

终于，在首尾相接的地方，他看到了但丁。

赤红与苍蓝的火焰隔着薄薄的分界面相撞，空间的不稳定让一切规则流动重塑，重力猛地加大又减小，加速度也减慢又加快，海水与山岩被冲击震起，成为漂浮在空中亟待落下的尘埃。

他们隔着屏障向对方挑衅，游走在空间挤压形成的裂隙中间，躲过瞬间出现的暗流和漩涡，透明分界面因力量的轰击而在空气里漾出波纹刺出矛尖，危险地突出又弹回。但丁大笑起来，这像在打网球！

维吉尔回答他：而我会赢你！

维吉尔！但丁仗着现在维吉尔打不到他开始说胡话：只在这儿打网球可不够！

可能你不想当打球的那个，更想当球？

当球也是可以的呀。我试过，我可以抓着脚踝团成一个球的，维吉尔，人无聊的时候什么都可能去做去想，但我以前从来没想过自己还能想这些——

他说：我想和你去看人间的尽头，看地心的尽头，看星星的尽头是否还有星星……其他一切事都没有意义，它们本来就没有意义，当一切都被穷尽，我们就去宇宙中漂流，只有你和我——

人在某一瞬间蒙受召唤，双子猛地向前，打碎那么坚固的障碍，用刀与剑，用碎裂的嘴唇接吻，手指无意识地压下刀锋，胸膛紧贴的瞬间脖颈一起被切开，魔界的环形世界被彻底贯通，尘埃落定，万物错乱又接续起来，火山喷发出冷火，海底对接悬崖，血点在反重力里上升，从此不受大地的束缚，成为星尘的碎屑。

一个人怎么能陨落？从至高点到最低点，从荣誉到无荣誉，从拥有到失去？就算一个人迎来最彻底的败北，做了罪犯当了婊子都不算是陨落，那只是生命的平移。

现在，当魔力爆发，深蓝的真魔人脚爪触碰到魔界新生的大地，真魔人的阴茎凿开兄长的身体，湿软的肉穴被强硬地打开，直捅进生殖腔里，被截去所有尖刺的生殖腔高热又柔软，每一下牵拉和刮蹭都让它爽得发抖，圆钝的小点仿佛就是为此存在一般还没被捅几下就抽搐着高潮，每一个小突起都按摩吮吸着真魔人的阴茎，尾尖挣扎着扎穿兄弟的翅膀，火焰交融于火焰，他在颤抖里几乎快要说出同意，同意去一切的尽头，同意只有我和你……维吉尔终于明白了自己的预言，他一瞬间被那根巨型的可怖阴茎，也为它带来的巨大的绝望所打垮了，意识到自己陨落的真正起点在他作为维吉尔降生的那一刻就开始了，他拥有自己，原来这就是他最伟大的胜利与失败，也是他一切苦痛与快乐的根源。

 

end

[1]语出科克托《存在之难》  
[2]瓦尔普吉斯之夜出自歌德《浮士德》  
[3]改自《麦克白》


End file.
